


Can I Make You Stay?

by bellaliemy



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Biphobia, Homophobia, M/M, Pizza, Smut, metions of suicide/suicidal thoughts, pizza delivery, this is kinda sad at first but it will get better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2018-10-13 06:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10508172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellaliemy/pseuds/bellaliemy
Summary: A pizza delivery leads to a new opportunity.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mature for language/suicidal thoughts (rating may change later)

“That’ll be $15.47, sir.”  
As the man took his pizza, he blurted:

“Can I make you stay? It’s late, gotta be towards the end of your shift..”

The question hung in the air just as I started for my next delivery. It wasn’t the weirdest request I’d gotten as my time as a pizza delivery guy. Hell, it seemed as if this job was a magnet for creepy shit. In my opinion, some days I just don’t get paid enough.

This guy seemed to be nice enough, I thought. His apartment was sparse, though, as if he still hadn’t moved in.

However, my hopes for a decent tip from the next delivery were out the window if I lingered any longer.

“I’ve got some beers and pizza with your name on it. If you choose to stay, that is. Imagine the tip.”

Against my better judgement, I stayed. It was probably the lonely eyes and sad demeanour of this so called “Matt”. 

 

An hour later, we were drunk and happy. 

Matt told me how he quit his job as a lawyer months back to pursue his music. His only problem was finding the right people for the right sound. He’d gone through countless genres looking for people who understood him, only to be told he couldn't do this, or do that. 

I told him how I was in a rough patch, looking for a better job while delivering pizzas. I’d been laid off my job as a nurse after being outed by my ex-girlfriend as bi. 

“They said, and I quote, ‘I’m sorry Mr. Howard but we can’t ruin our hospital with someone as risky as yourself’. They acted as if I had fucking AIDS or something.”

“What kind of douche pudding is that?! You should’ve sued”. 

“Yeah, right, Matt.”

Matt sat up straight. “No -fuck-”, he spilled some beer on his Nirvana shirt, “You really should sue.”

“Matt, I don't have the money to sue at the moment nor the will to do it. I’d be outed to my whole family in the process, win or lose, and I run the risk of never getting hired again. Plus, do you know just how many people, gay and straight, ‘can’t trust a bi guy’ ? So let's just leave it”. 

“Well, okay then.”

The heavy silence hung between us for a few seconds. 

“Did it ever occur to you that you're not the only bi guy with problems?”

Matt’s eyes were just as lonely as before.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for mention of suicide/suicidal thoughts in this chapter
> 
> also i am incapable of writing long chapters and the only reason i publish is to force myself to write more tyvm

“You’re-?

 

“I quit at the firm ‘cause I was suicidal. My fiancé had left me after I told her about my past of dating guys. People at the firm began to talk, saying I was a pussy to let her dump me right before our wedding. I was to kill myself when I got home, but I didn't. I was too much of a pussy to go through, so I told myself to fix my life if I couldn't end it.”

 

Matt took a deep breath to hold back the tears.

“My music fixes me.”

 

I felt the shame rise to my face.

 

I sat for several moments, awkward and drunk, as Matt took a long swallow. I was sure he was going to kick me out.  _ Why the fuck did I have to say all that shit?  _

 

“Don’t get all quiet on me, Dom. It’s not your fault. If all that shit didn’t happen, I would’ve kept living my life as a lie.”

 

“Right, right. I’m sorry...” 

 

“Don’t be, please.”

 

A few moments passed before Matt spoke, as if he was testing unsure ground.

 

“.. _ Hell _ , I wouldn’t be here, talking to such a looker like you,” Matt smiled, slurring slightly. The lonely look had disappeared.

 

My cheeks flushed with relief.

 

_ Two could play at this game. _

 

I finished my beer and made my way towards the kitchen. “As if you could land  _ me _ ,” I quipped.

 

I went and nosed around his kitchen for another beer. As I closed the refrigerator, Matt materialized behind the door with a miffed look.

 

“What do you mean by that?!”

 

“I  _ mean _ that I don’t throw myself at every customer that offers me drinks and pizza.”

 

Matt moved closer. “Well, if you don’t mind me asking, just how many customers do?”

 

I cocked my head to the side innocently and matched his step closer. “Do what?  _ Do me?” _

 

“Fucking idiot,” he chuckled breathily, “sure, how many get the honor?”

 

I looked upwards, feigning deep thought. “So far, none, but there is this one lad..”

 

“Hmm?” Matt crossed his arms. “Do I know him?”

 

“Well, for one thing, he sure is an idiot.”

 

“How so?”    
  


“Cause he still hasn’t kissed me yet.”

 

Matt didn’t miss a beat as he met his mouth to mine.   
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> decided to un-abandon this fic as requested by a friend on tumblr

I could still taste the pizza and beer and lust and  _ Matthew  _ as we pulled apart suddenly. My head swirled with his taste and his smell and him as we held each other, waiting for the other to break the silence. 

_ He kissed me.  _ I should had been home, should had been worried or concerned about what I was getting myself into, but the buzz of alcohol in my system and his arms around my neck drew me away from my worries.

 

Finally he made to speak, opening his mouth, yet he could say nothing as I closed the gap for another kiss to quell his anxieties. I kissed him with purpose and growing passion as he reciprocated my enthusiasm. Every nip and suck was met with a moan from Matt as things grew more and more heated. I left his mouth to kiss a path down his chin and neck as he found his voice. “Dom, you sure this isn’t pity sex?” He grabbed my hair and pulled me away from my path of kisses. As he looked into my eyes, I could see his insecurity and anxieties growing. 

“Don’t talk like that, you’re turning me off.” That settles that. “This is real, I really want this,” I reminded him, but mostly me. This whole ordeal felt like an intense dream, just too good to be true.

 

I dove in for another, messier kiss as he let his fingers run through my blond hair. Eyes closed, I sighed at the blissful sensation of his hands moving down my neck and beneath my collar. His touch electrified my skin as he let his hands roam on my skin. I broke away from his wonderful mouth to shed my shirt. I’d never felt so touch starved as when we needily clung to each other with messy kisses and hands all over me, his warmth and touch warming me and furthering my total body blush.

 

Too quickly, he pulled away from me, and I opened my eyes to find him undressing as well. He furiously ripped his shirt off and grabbed my hand to yank me out of the kitchen. Soon we were outside a door, presumably to his room. He opened the door and shoved me inside before practically throwing me on the bed. The landing knocked the breath out of me momentarily, and just as I found my breath he dove forward onto me. I met him as we clashed our lips together, our frenzied kisses full of need. While my hands were tangled in his hair, I felt his hands eagerly clawing at my zipper. He looked at me meaningfully, as if asking for permission.

“Yes,” I breathed. 

That’s when it finally became real.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut pt 1

Matt pulled off my trousers in record time. It was fast, but not fast enough. I wanted him, his arms, his mouth, his touch, all to himself. He pulled away from me, and I couldn’t help the whine that escaped my mouth. He tore off his own trousers and threw the offending clothing to the side. Looking up at him, I was smitten. He was the epitome of sex, despite his hodgepodge of features. His hair was fluffed up like a wildman, contrasting with his too-pale chest, and his cute belly poked out from under two pert nipples. A dusting of hair splattered his chest, leading down past his pants. His hip bones, poking out from underneath his skin, framed his happy trail, as if it were a crown for his family jewels. His long cock was visible through his underwear, a small wet splotch near the head. Oh fuck, I thought. How could anybody leave such a beautiful man?  
  
I must have stared at him for hours, it felt like, until he slowly crawled back up my body. Bit by bit, he made his way up to my body. I was graced with small kisses, nips, and sucks on my feet, legs, hips. He purposely ignored my cock. I wanted to kick him for that, but as he made his way to my nipples with butterfly kisses, I felt my toes curl in anticipation. My nipples were always a hot spot for me. Matt smirked at me for a moment before latching on to my left nipple, as if he read my mind.

In fact, the entire thing seemed overly sincere. It was too intimate for a simple fuck. I didn’t know if it was just a thank-you for abandoning my job to stay or something more. But my lust addled brain couldn’t think. Moaning, however, was something I could do easily. Embarrassingly easily. Looking back, I hope he had understanding neighbors, cause I must have given then quite the headache of a night. But I couldn’t help it. My body was quickly falling in love with Matt; his addictive sucks and kisses left me longing with want.  
He swirled his tongue lazily on my left nipple, popping it in and out of his mouth. My hands tangled in his hair, guiding him to my neglected right nipple. Oh god he was so good with his mouth, it was downright sinful.

I couldn’t take it anymore. I yanked his head up to my mouth. I needed him, his taste. He slipped his tongue in my mouth once again and I felt high. Being with him felt like bliss. Our tongues wrestled as he kissed me and I kissed him and it was the best damn kissing I think I’ve ever had. I was so far gone by then, I didn’t even notice him slip his hand up my leg to palm my weeping cock through my underwear until I was moaning right into his mouth.   
He continued to kiss me as he spoke into my mouth. “You taste -,” Matt punctuated his words with a squeeze to my cock “- sound -“, another squeeze accompanied by a moan, “ - and feel so fucking good, Dom”.

He slipped his hand into my underwear, wrapping his long fingers around my dick. I moaned like a whore, and almost bit his tongue as he continued to attack my mouth. He gave a few slow, deliberate stroke until I felt his thumb swipe over my dickhead. I was unwinding, fast.  
“Oh, god! Fuck, Matt -“ I lead out another filthy moan. “If you aren’t in me soon, I will fucking cry.”

“Well, there’s only one way to fix that,” he winked at me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fic is freaking cursed i stg

He pulled away quickly, leaving me overcome with need, to retrieve a condom and lube. My body missed his warmth and embrace, and my dick missed his attentive hand. Impulsively, my hand went into my underwear to nurse my cock, sliding up and down, imagining his hand was mine. I watched his boxer clad ass sway from side to side as he waddled to the bathroom, probably struggling with his erection. God, I hadn’t even seen the guy’s dick, and already I was so far gone.

  
Biting my lip, I snuck in another hand to cradle my balls, thinking of how his tongue would feel on them. Eyes closed, I didn’t notice Matt standing at the doorway, and didn’t see how he was watching my actions intensely. I didn’t hear his suppressed groans at the absolute bliss on my face. I didn’t sense him practically hurl himself onto the bed until my hands were suddenly his hands, and he was attacking my neck with hot kisses down to my collarbones.

  
My hands snaked into his soft hair as I let out a positively delicious moan. Matt had moved on from my dick, his fingers probing at my asshole. He let up from my neck, looked into my eyes, and brought his fingers to his mouth. He sucked until his digits were dripping, slowly removing them with a slight pop. I shivered as his hand lowered down my body, leaving a slight wet path to my entrance. His middle finger traced a circle around my hole before steadily pushing in. I clamped down on his finger, my body begging for more to come. He pumped in and out, adding one, then two more fingers, until I was squirming and ready for him.

  
“Fuck me,” I begged. “Now.”

  
Matt fished around with his free hand until he found the condom and ripped the package open with his teeth. With a soft squelch he pulled his hand out from me to secure the condom around his cock. I was mesmerized with lust as he squirted some lube onto his hand and slicked himself up, my eyes hungrily watching the way he rubbed himself, the way his head rolled back at the relief, the way his eyes grew even darker as he lined himself to my entrance and slid home.

  
I let out a soft whine as he filled me, the sensation making me close my eyes with satisfaction.

  
Matt let out a low groan. “You’re so fucking tight, Dom. I might have to keep you.”

  
“God, yes,” I chuckled, “Just fucking fuck me already.”

  
He slowly pulled out, until only his tip was inside.“Impatient much?”

  
Before I could give a cheeky response, he rammed back inside me, balls deep, and proceeded to fuck the absolute hell out of me.

  
I couldn’t hold it in. I was screaming in bliss as he fucked me with quick, hard snaps of his hips.

  
My hands tried to grab onto something, anything, as he built a fast rhythm, but Matt grabbed my hands and yanked them above my head in a vice-like grip. In my new exposed position, he suckled my neck, leaving dark, possessive marks. He kissed along my jawline before connecting with my gasping mouth, his tongue matching the rhythm of his hips.

  
Suddenly I was hit by an unexpected emptiness as he quickly pulled out. I whined at the loss, but he only smirked even more.

  
He let go of my wrists, only to roughly grab my ankles. “Lift up your legs,” he commanded. I obeyed, too clueless to understand in my lust addled brain. I just needed him back inside me.

  
He guided my legs over his shoulders, fitting against me like a puzzle piece. Finally, he slid back inside, picking up his earlier rhythm. I could see fucking stars; in the new position he hit my prostate like a damn jackhammer. I was so far gone by then, I was screaming, I had tears forming in my eyes as I begged for more, faster, harder. My balls tightened, and I felt my orgasm approaching fast.

  
By the grunts and swears coming out of his mouth, Matt was close too. He reached between us to grab my cock, and pumped in time to his increasingly manic thrusts. I was undone.

  
Hot, white spurts of cum shot across my sweaty chest. “Fuck! Matt!” I screamed, feeling his own load in me; he stilled and we came together. It was bliss.

  
A few moments later, he pulled out with a sigh. A condom was lazily thrown across the room and we struggled to catch our breath.

  
“That - that was an experience.” I breathed.

  
Matt turned towards me. “You’ve, uh, got a bit on your chest,” he commented.

  
I stared at him for a solid 20 seconds before bursting out in laughter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> havent posted in a while but anyways heres an official ending for this

Matt got up from the warm bed. He returned with a damp rag and cleaned up my chest. I was too tired to respond with anything other than a mumbled “thank you”. A minute later he flopped on top of me once again, slightly smothering me with his sweaty armpits. 

“Fuck off, Matt,” I struggled beneath him, shoving at his gut. “I can’t breathe with your hairy pits in my face.”

“I can’t let an ass that tight walk away after  _ that _ .” He shifted his armpit away from my face to snuggle his head into my neck. “You’re like a dream, Dominic.” He sighed contently against my chest. “Don’t ever let me wake up.”

I couldn’t help the blush that spread across my cheeks. Did he really mean that? Surely he was still drunk. This was just a fuck, right? 

_ I should leave before it gets awkward. _

Before I could muster up a response, Matt was asleep, cuddling on top of me like a child. 

_ Fuck _ .

I was stuck. Either I test the anger of waking up a sleeping Matthew or the anger of an awake Matthew in the morning. I decided to test my fate with the first. 

Moving as slowly as physically possible, I slid myself away from Matt, gently moving his head to the bed. His arms, seeming to grab tighter, gave a slight protest as I peeled them off of me. I was nearly off the bed when a sleepy head rose up in confusion. 

“Dominic?”    
“Shh, go back to sleep, I’ll be gone in a minute.” I rushed to put on my pants, not looking behind me. I didn’t want to ruin my memory of tonight with the image of how angry he must be. 

“Dominic -”

“Look, I’ll get out of your hair-”   
“Dominic!” he yelled. 

I finally turned around to face him in shame. 

Matt looked  _ vulnerable _ , his eyes sorrowful and groggy with sleep. His voice nearly broke my heart.

“I want you to stay,” he whispered.

Without hesitation, I crawled back into bed into his waiting arms. I started babbling. “I’m sorry, I won’t go, I thought you would be mad, and I felt like I’d already overstayed-” 

“Shh,” he rubbed my hair and left soft kisses on my cheek. “Don’t ever leave me, Dominic. I’ve just met you, but already I can’t bear to lose you.”

“You’re gonna make me cry talking like that.”

“Then I guess you’ll have to stay.” 

 

Six months later I was the happiest I’d ever been. Matt had finally been found by a producer, and was due to have an EP out by the end of the year. Speaking of other things being out, Matt was slowly yet surely getting more comfortable with his sexuality. He’d finally decided to come out to his family, bringing me to meet them. I swore I nearly gave his dad a heart attack, but in the end, they were more or less accepting of us. 

I’ve been working towards self acceptance as well, and although it wasn’t easy to be out, it was easier with each other’s support. 

But the easiest thing I had done was stay with the man I’ve grown to love.


End file.
